Disappointments
by ekoy
Summary: Love has many ups and downs. Disappointments come bundled up with love [HaruhixKaoru]
1. Love lasts for a lifetime

**Title: Disappointments**

**Warning: **Its not beta-ed. Please point out my mistakes. Arigatou.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran. But may I please have the twins and Kyouya, Hatori?

**Chapter 1: Love lasts for a lifetime**

Set 4 years after Haruhi graduated from Ouran…

It has been a tiring day for Haruhi today. She has been running around all day to hand up her assignments to her professors. She was relieved that she had somehow managed to meet the dateline with the twins constantly "kidnapping" her out for dates. _University life is tough, but its even tougher with Kaoru and Hikaru meddling with my daily routines. Sigh… Kaoru and Hikaru are the worlds most troublesome duo. Would they ever grow up? But their immaturity makes them so irresistible… _

The both of them had been proposing to her ever since they left Ouran. Accepting the proposal was something impossible for Haruhi no matter how irresistible they are. She doesn't want to be involved in a relationship until she has found a stable job (that would be being a lawyer… haha) to support her father and herself. Being in a relationship would just slow her down.

"H-Haruhi! You would die of diabetes at a young age if you continue adding sugar cubes into your coffee" Kaoru said making her realise that she had been daydreaming again. The three of them were dining at a commoners café nearby her rented apartment. "Here, have mine" Hikaru quickly exchanged her cup with his, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hikaru! Haven't you hear what your brother said just now? You would die of diabetes at a young age" repeating Kaoru's sentence. "How could you even swallow something so sweet?"

Smirking, Hikaru replied, "Haru dear, I bet nothing tastes sweeter than your lips. Not even this coffee"

"You are such a pervert" as she proceeded to eating her dinner.

After finisheng their dinner, Kaoru offered to walk Haruhi home. Hikaru had to leave for a course mate's house to finish up their assignments. For this one time, Kaoru and Hikaru were not doing something together. They had decided to be more independent of themselves and not to stick to each other as if someone had glued them together with super stronghold glue. Haruhi was not surprised when they told her their decision. She knew that someday, they would grow up as two unique individuals, so much different but yet so much similar.

The 5 minutes walk home seemed somewhat longer than usual today. The both of them were walking with a comfortable silence between them. Haruhi found herself staring at the striking young man a number of times as they walked. _He looks so beautiful under the rays of the evening sun. _The rays were dancing happily in his cat-like eyes_. I just love looking at those eyes when they are up to something mischievous as if they were inviting me to join them in their forbidden games. It just takes one look from those eyes to put me under their daze. Very unlike Tamaki-senpai's puppy eyes. Haha. I wish this walk would never end…_ Haruhi sighed.

Kaoru didn't want to break the silence between them. Secretly, he wishd this walk to continue on a never ending too. _Haruhi looks so mesmerising when she is thinking deeply. Why do you have to ignore my feelings for you? I fall deeper and deeper in the hands of love everyday whenever I think of you. _

Haruhi and Kaoru quickly snapped out of their thoughts as they reached the doorstep of Haruhi's apartment. It is a small but cosy place with polished wood flooring. They were both saddened to find out that the walk has ended.

"Ah, we are here" Kaoru said, trying his very best to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Kaoru…"

"Hmm?" He took a step closer to her. They were facing each.

"Thank you for walking me home" Haruhi gave the sweetest smile she could give to Kaoru. She was very much aware of their proximity. Her eyes were meeting his. She could see that his eyes were filled with passion and sorrow. Kaoru could feel Haruhi's soft breath on his lips. He wanted so badly for Haruhi to accept him into his life and this awkward moment won't do him any good. He feels like he is falling in love with her all over again.

"You're very much welcome, Haruhi. Well, I must get going!" Kaoru finally said while turning around to go his way. _Am I doing the right thing?_

Haruhi didn't wait for him to walk away before unlocking her door. As she was about to turn the doorknob, she felt a pair of hands turning around her softly. One of the hands left go of her shoulder before caressing her chin instantly. The other hand is now placed firmly on her waist. She realised that the stalker was Kaoru.

"Kao--" Before she could utter another word, Haruhi felt a pair of moist and soft lips meeting hers for a hungry kiss. A feeling of weightlessness engulfed Haruhi. _Heaven must feel like this. Maybe this is better than heaven!_

Kaoru felt a little bold that moment and started to suck at Haruhi's lower lip, earning a soft gasp from her. He started trailing soft kisses down her chin to her neck.

"Mmmm… you know what? Hikaru was right after all, you're the sweetest thing that I've ever tasted. Soft and sweet, just as I like it to be" whispering into Haruhi's ear.

Haruhi was at a loss of words. The kiss she shared with Kaoru had left her gasping for air. Her lungs felt like it had collapsed. All she could do was to smile and gave Kaoru a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good night Haruhi" _This is a night to remember. I can just stop eating my food with maple syrup now! chuckles_ Kaoru felt like walking home that night and he did!

Haruhi had finally managed to enter her apartment.

"Ahhh… Home sweet home" she said while turning on her laptop. Haruhi touched her slightly swollen lips, thinking of the kiss._ Why are you still waiting for me after all these years, Kaoru?_

A message box popped up when she logged into Talk messenger (I made that up! runs). It seemed to her that it was a request to be added to her list. Haruhi wasn't keen on adding someone she doesn't know. She had almost denied the invitation when she saw a familiar looking email address: "This must be a lame joke" she thought.

_**To be continued…**_

**Who do you want Haruhi to pair up with? Hikaru, Kaoru or Kyouya? **

**A/N: ** Muahaha…. Thank you for so much reading my fic! This is my first fanfic and my first time writing up a story. So, have NO mercy on me. I don't need mercy to write up fic. I'm strong! Hehe…


	2. The love returned

**Title: Disappointments**

**Warning: **Its not beta-ed. Please point out my mistakes. Arigatou. A little OOC here and there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran. But may I please have the twins and Kyouya, Hatori?

**Chapter 2:** **The love returned**

_Ootori Kyouya, why do you have to enter my safe heaven that I have built against you? You left me high and dry on the day you left without notice. I never knew that love could hurt so badly._

Without further ado, Haruhi accepted the invitation. "Okaasan, protect my heart from being pierced by the demon's fork again" Haruhi sighed.

Message alert sound A message box appeared on her laptop screen.

_**Kyouya:**_

**_Haruhi, thank you for adding me. How has your life been so far?_**

_Ootori! After pulling a disappearing act 4 years ago you still have the nerve to ask how has my life been?_

_**Haruhi:**_

_**Kyouya-senpai, may I ask why are you contacting me now after all these years?**_

_**Kyouya:**_

_**I've wished to contact you sooner, but I was busy with uni life.**_

_**Haruhi: **_

_**You're always busy! You're always making a grave for yourself with your countless books and figures! You have even buried my heart along with it. Yes senpai, I am in fact doing very fine.**_

Kyouya stared at Haruhi's words in disbelieve. _My parting must have given her a big impact. Haruhi, I swear that I'll make you happy again. _

_**Kyouya:**_

**_Haruhi, I am sorry that I've hurt you so badly. The reason why I am talking to you now is that I wish to mend our relationship. Words could not describe how much I've missed you._**

_**Haruhi:**_

**_Well senpai, be sorry for yourself! Keep that selfish heart of yours to yourself. I am now happily engaged to someone who could return my love. Good night._**

****

Haruhi was very enraged with the conversation that she had with Kyouya just now. Her heart is now fuming, hotter than the pits of hell.

Tears were now streaming down Haruhi's cheek, unnoticed…

Beep Beep Beep Beep Haruhi's phone rang. She was reluctant to answer the call. Haruhi just wanted to continue sleeping, hoping that the ringing would stop sometime soon.

Beep Beep Beep Beep The phone rang again. This time Haruhi answered the call.

"Good morning sleepy head! We'll be late for lectures if you don't hurry," Hikaru said from the other end of the line. "Kaoru and I are waiting for you downstairs"

She mumbled, "Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes,"_ Ahh… Hikaru and Kaoru, my personal sexytaries _(it's a wordplay on secretary… teehee…)_. What would I do without them? _

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Sorry for making you wait so long," Giving both of them a peck on the cheek.

The both of them chorused "It would take more than a peck on the cheek to make it up, Haruhi!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "What can I do for you now my dear friends?"

"Join us for a movie at our house tonight!"

"Sure, I'll make some caramelised popcorn" came her reply as she hopped into their car.

Hikaru and Kaoru's condo is four times the size of her apartment. Haruhi could not help but to stop at stare at the condo's lavish exterior every time she pays them a visit.

Its walls gave out an orange glow with the sun setting behind it. The garden in front is well kept and the sweet smell of roses always filled the air, inviting anyone who walks past it to (literally) stop and smell the roses.

Ding dong

Hikaru ran down the hall to get the door. The twins were trying to adept to a little of the commoner's practice.

Mischievous orange eyes meet a set of rich brown eyes.

"You are here early!" he exclaimed.

Haruhi was smilling broadly, "Since when was I late for outings?"

Hikaru invited Haruhi in and closed the door behind them before proceeding to the TV room. Kaoru was already there waiting, sipping on a mug of warm coffee. It was the mug that Haruhi painted for the three of them with their caricatures on.

"Lets get on with the movie!" Kaoru pointed the remote at the TV to turn it on.

The movie went on well with the three of them snuggled against each other on comfy bean bags.

At times they would laughed their heads out, popped popcorns into their mouths, cry their eyes out when the main character died and Haruhi would fall asleep in between them.

The twins continued watching the movie with Haruhi drooling on Kaoru's shoulder. The both of them chuckled at the sight of the drooling Haruhi.

"She looks so cute, Kaoru," Hikaru looked at her lovingly.

"Yes, she does," Kaoru replied while wiping the drool of Haruhi's mouth with his handkerchief.

The three of them slept blissfully in each others arms.

**The next morning…**

"Mmmph… Has the movie ended already?" asked Haruhi. _What is the time? Did I sleep throughout the movie? Its still dark._

No answer.

She shot her eyes open only to see the older twin sleeping on her lap. Her head was resting on the younger twin's shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist as though hugging a pillow.

_Awww… The sweet angels are still sleeping. _Her hands started to gently caress the hair of the older twin. She gave the younger twin a peck on his jaw line.

"Hitachiin Kaoru, I like you a lot," whispered Haruhi into Kaoru's ear before planting another kiss on his ear, hoping that he didn't hear what she had just said.

He heard that. Kaoru's eyes slowly opened eyes peeking at Haruhi who is still gazing at him.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but I don't like you" he whispered back.

Haruhi's eyes widen. _He was awake! Arghh… Stupid Haruhi! Why am I doing such silly things? Of course he doesn't like you. You're merely a toy to them._

"However, I love you a lot Fujioka Haruhi," Kaoru leaned down to give Haruhi a soft kiss before going back to sleep again leaving Haruhi blinking with disbelieve.

_He…he… loves me? Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry for being so blind to your feelings. _Haruhi thought before letting sleep take over her again.

**A few hours later…**

"Hikaru! Haruhi! Rise and shine! Breakfast is ready!" shouted Kaoru at the other end of the bedroom.

He has already showered and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. He went down to the kitchen after that leaving Hikaru and Haruhi to slap themselves out from dreamland to reality.

Haruhi saw a green turtle neck shirt and brown cargos on the floor beside her. _Kaoru has prepared a set of his clothes for me to change. How thoughtful of him… _

Kaoru was already happily eating his toast and sipping on hot cocoa in the kitchen when Hikaru and Haruhi arrived. He had a cheerful sparkle in his eyes.

"Hey Kaoru, do you have any marshmallows here?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, its in the third cabinet" Kaoru wondered why Haruhi asked for it.

Haruhi walked over to the cabinet to get the marshmallows and plonked a handful of into his mug.

"It tastes much better this way," winking at Kaoru.

Hikaru who was also preparing hot cocoa copied what Haruhi just did. Haruhi watched the both of them taking a sip of the alien drink.

Haruhi asked after seeing their smiling faces, "So, what do you think?"

All they could reply was, "Whoa! Its good! Very good!"

The trio continued eating and chit-chatting over breakfast. Kaoru and Haruhi were stealing glances at each other whenever they could while Hikaru babbled about last night's movie.

Haruhi went back to her apartment after breakfast. Her apartment was in a mess. Dirty laundry was pilling up as she was away the night before. Books were scattered all over her study table. Some were sitting majestically on her sofa with their spines on the cushion and its contents smiling brightly at her (ie. the book's opened XD). The dishes were left unwashed in the sink.

_Sigh… I have a lot of cleaning up to do! _It was almost night when Haruhi was done cleaning. _I should get Kaoru's clothes washed and return it to him tomorrow. Well, I'll just pop them into the washing machine!_

**At the Hitachiin condo…**

Kaoru was blogging like he always does before going to bed. The last sentence of his entry was:

A wiseman once said; "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with". Mine came back to me after a long time of waiting.

I will always cherish you, Haruhi.

**A/N: **Ahhhh… I've created a beast! Thank you once again for reading! Keep you votes coming in! I'm still undecided. Hikaru, Kaoru or Kyouya? Neither have I forgotten about Kyouya. He'll be making appearances in the next chapter. Reviews are encouraged:p

Natsuya: Thank you for your comments and advice! I will keep that in mind. Hehe… You're right, it was a strenuous read with chapter 1's format.


	3. Speak of the devil

**Title: Disappointments**

**Warning: **Its not beta-ed. Please point out my mistakes. Arigatou. A little OOC here and there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran. But may I please have the twins and Kyouya, Hatori? The storyline is mine cause its partly based on my experience. xD

**A/N**: The truth is, Haruhi isn't engaged to anyone. She made that up so that Kyouya would give up on her. I forgot to explain about that. Sorry!

**Chapter 3: Speak of the devil**

_Message alert tone… (this time they're using VOIP)_

_Not him again… _Haruhi thought.

**Haruhi: What now Ootori?**

**Kyouya: Haruhi, I want to know if you still have feelings for me?**

-Long pause-

_What is he trying to prove here? Even if I still love you Kyouya, my heart can't take you in anymore. I am confused. You're forcing me to take a difficult decision. No, I care for Kaoru now._

**Haruhi: Don't try to push your luck Ootori. There's no way that I still have feelings for you. Why did you even bother asking? **

**Kyouya: Whoa! I'm still a friend you know? You needn't address me by my first name. Well you see, Haruhi, I've missed you a lot and I still – lo-v… Let me put it this way, I still care for you. **

**Haruhi: I am flattered that you still have the time to think of me with your busy schedule. Shouldn't you be busy wooing some rich heiress there?**

**Kyouya: No. You know that I am occupied by more important things. Pursuing women is like playing a game. I get bored easily after playing for too long. Besides, I only have you in – **

Haruhi's temper flared after she heard Kyouya's statement.

**Haruhi: So you're saying that you have been playing with my feelings all this while?! I should have known better. You are a sly snake Ootori!**

**Kyouya: Kyouya, Haruhi, Kyouya. Call me Kyouya please. As I've just said before you cut off my sentence, I only have you in my mind. My feelings for you are genuine. **

**Haruhi: Who would believe a baseless statement like that? Furthermore, I am already engaged Ootori. Don't you even try to break my engagement. If you—**

**Kyouya: To whom exactly are you engaged to? I'd like to kno—**

**Haruhi: If you do, I will make you go through hell. Why do you care who I am engaged to? He's definitely a better man than you are. **

**Kyouya: You're lying.**

**Haruhi: No, I'm not.**

**Kyouya: Maybe I can convince you to leave that guy.**

**Haruhi: Hahaha… And how would you do that? You're wasting your time. **

**Kyouya: Would you still tell me that you don't have feelings for me anymore when I appear at your doorstep in 5 minutes? **

Haruhi was dumbfounded. _He's probably lying. He can't be here! He should be in England now. Even if he is here, I will— _

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

_I hope its not him. I know he is lying. _

"I'm coming!" she said while opening her violet door.

She was shocked to see the familiar red haired man.

"Hikaru! What brings you here at such an odd hour? It's already 11pm, for goodness sake," eyeing the sleepy looking Hikaru.

Hikaru's eyes were half closed, fighting hard to stay awake.

"You left your clothes at our place. Kaoru wanted to bring them over to you but he dozed off while taking a short nap, so that's what brings me here," he said yawning.

Haruhi was truly touched by their thoughtfulness.

"Awww, thank you so much! You're so sweet! Both of you are!" she exclaimed while giving him a peck on the cheek.

A blush crept across Hikaru's face. _Mmm.. Haruhi smells so fruity. I wish I could have a taste of her. Her lips feels so soft on my cheek, her smooth skin brushing against mine… No, I have to fight back this urge. Haruhi would be mad at me if I kissed her._

He quickly excused himself after saying good bye to Haruhi for the fear of doing something stupid. Something that he would regret doing later.

As soon as the door as closed behind her again, Haruhi continued with her thoughts of what Kyouya said earlier.

'_Would you still tell me that you don't have feelings for me anymore when I appear at your doorstep in 5 minutes?_' These words echoed in her mind constantly.

_Knock… knock…_

She heard another knock on the door. _Must be Hikaru… _

The door opens, revealing a tall figure with jet black hair and glasses reflecting the moonlight.

"K— Kyou—Kyouya…" Haruhi stammered.

The image that she had not seen for a long time left her mind blank. Kyouya was certainly enjoying this.

_Smirk… _"So, you have decided to address me by my given name now, Fujioka Haruhi," purring into her ear.

"Have my presence changed your mind?" His lips were still near her ear, breathing hot air down her neck.

Haruhi shivered. A thousand thoughts were running though her mind.

"N— no, Kyouya. There's nothing you can do to change my mind. I'll stay faithful to my fiancé," she whispered back.

Kyouya raised and eyebrow. "Is that so?" breathing even more hot air down her neck.

Haruhi replied with a stern yes.

Unsatisfied with Haruhi's reply, he started nibbling her ear slowly.

"Even after this?" he purred, savouring her. He had an evil glint in his eyes, he was plotting something…

Haruhi could only let out gasps. The sensation that Kyouya gave was overwhelming. Haruhi's mind went blur. She didn't know how long it lasted and she didn't want it to end either.

All these thought were drowning her senses. She didn't notice that Kyouya had pushed her into the apartment, locking the door behind them…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N**: Cliffhanger! Or is it not? Sorry kiddos, I have no idea what happens behind those closed doors. Lemon? Lime? I'll leave it to your imagination. _Smirk. _Thank you so much for your reviews! It has given me the inspiration to write. And thank you for reading! Love you all!

Happy New Year! 2007, here I come!


	4. Temporary

**Title: Disappointments**

**Warning: **Its not beta-ed. Please point out my mistakes. Arigatou. A little OOC here and there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran.

**Chapter 4: Temporary**

"Get—aah— o--ff me –aahhh-- you monster!"

Those were the only words Kyouya heard as he continued to plant rough kisses down her neck to chest, causing her to moan even more. Haruhi's gasps and moans were intoxicating. Sweat was trickling down their face, clothes clinging tightly to their bodies.

Kyouya's fingers were starting to unbutton Haruhi's blouse. Haruhi opened her mouth to protest but Kyouya silenced her with his lips.

"You want me as much as I want you, admit it," he whispered to her lips.

Every inch of her wanted him and every inch of him wanted continue getting more moans of pleasure from her. But yet, her conscience reminded her that what Kyouya was doing to her was wrong.

_I shouldn't be doing this! HE shouldn't be doing this. I had given him a chance but he threw it all away. Stop him Fujioka Haruhi! Do something!_

"Just like old times, Haruhi. You can never resist my temptations," Kyouya said in between kisses, arms tightening around her fragile waist.

"Yes I can." Haruhi kicked Kyouya's shin with all her heart.

Kyouya winced at the sudden blow on his shin. "That hurts Haruhi." He shot a menacing glare at her.

They were both panting, fighting hard to catch their breath.

"I've told you to get off me! Now get out of my sight and my life!" Haruhi yelled, pointing at the door.

Kyouya took a step towards Haruhi. "Very well, you'll regret what you have just done."

Haruhi inched back.

"I'll be seeing you again Haruhi," he said before closing the door behind him, with a smirk on his face.

Haruhi stared at the closed door with her mouth slightly opened. _What did he mean by that? _A tear rolled down her cheek. The only thing that ran through her head now is the twins.

She ran with all her might to the Hitachiin brother's condo. Tears were streaming down her cheek unwillingly. She was cursing Kyouya for what he did earlier. Her lungs were screaming for air, heart pounding hard against her chest. Her heart was aching, she wanted so badly to be in the arms of Kaoru and Hikaru now.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The bangs on the door were getting louder. _Hikaru! Kaoru! Please open up! _

"Mmph… who's that at the door? Got get the door, Kaoru" asked Hikaru curiously, shaking Kaoru awake.

"Nyahhh… alright," Kaoru yawned sleepily, getting up to get the door.

Kaoru was greeted with the sight of a sobbing Haruhi.

"Haruhi! What happe…"

Two arms hugged Kaoru tightly around the waist before he managed to finish his sentence. He didn't know what to do. For all his life, he has never comforted a crying girl before. His clients at the Host club rarely cried. Haruhi was sobbing so hard in his chest. Kaoru's heart ached to see her cry, he wanted to take all her sorrows away. He had secretly shed a tear.

"Shhh… Haruhi. I'm here with you now. No one is gonna hurt you. You're safe with me. Now hush, tell mw what happened," planting kisses in her hair, alternately patting it.

"Ky—Kyouya," Haruhi sobbed even more.

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat when he heard that name. He clutched his fist. _Hasn't he done enough damage on Haruhi yet? I swear I will hurt him when I see him for hurting my Haruhi. _

"Kyouya-senpai is back her, Kaoru. He came by my apartment and he forced himself on me! I didn't know what to do after that and I ran here. I'm sorry if I've bothered you," Haruhi explained in between sobs.

"Hush now my dear. Everything is going to be alright. Come in and get some rest, you've had a long night," ushering her into one of the guest rooms.

Kaoru made Haruhi lie down on the soft bed. Her eyes are now red and swollen. He wiped the tears off her face with a warm towel.

"Now get some sleep. If you need us, we're just next door," Kaoru said softly while pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

"Sleep well, Haruhi," switching off the light.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Haruhi?" Turning towards Haruhi.

"Could… could you please do me a favour?"

"I would do anything for you"

"Please keep me company tonight…" came Haruhi's reply. Her voice was filled with sorrow.

"Anything for you," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around Haruhi.

Haruhi and Kaoru fell asleep moments after that in each others arms. They were comfortable and contented to be in each other's arms, even if it was temporary.

The taste of lust was still on Kyouya's tongue. Haruhi's moans were still echoed in his mind. The throbbing pain on his shin was still there, it is slightly bruised.

_I almost got her weak to her knees. I should have pressed harder. I have to find out who that fiancé of hers is. Sigh… She still smells the same, like strawberries… I'll be back for more Haruhi. You belong to me. If I can't have you, nobody will..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Gomen! Gomen! Sorry for the short chapter. I am really sick now (sobs). Thank you so much for your reviews and thank you for reading! Hugs!


	5. I still love you

**Title: Disappointments**

**Warning: **Its not beta-ed. Please point out my mistakes. Arigatou. A little OOCnes here and there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran.

**Chapter 5: I still love you**

_Chirp! Chirp!_

Hikaru woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. Sunrays were slicing through the room he and Kaoru shared. His hands wandered around to find Kaoru.

"Where's Kaoru?" He asked himself nervously.

He looked under the blanket. No, Kaoru wasn't there. He scanned through the floor. No, Kaoru wasn't there either.

_I remembered clearly that I went to bed with Kaoru. Wait! Someone banged at the door last night. Oh no! Kaoru got kidnapped! But wait again, I remembered hearing Haruhi's voice in the guest room. _

Hikaru walked slowly towards the guest room. His heart was racing. He didn't know why but he was sure that whatever he was going to see in that room wasn't going to please him.

He opened the door with a creek.

"Kaoru? Haruhi?"

Hikaru's eyes widened. A lump grew in his throat. He saw two figures glued together in a tight embrace. They were still sleeping. The taller figure resembled him. He knew the figure next to Kaoru was Haruhi.

_I can't take this anymore! Why is Kaoru with Haruhi? Why am I feeling so angry? I don't even care about Haruhi. She's our toy. She's my toy!_

Silver pearls were now gathering in his eyes, threatening to fall at the slightest movement. A hole was burning through his heart. Hikaru ran towards the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. He hated what he saw. Tears started trickling down his face.

_Bang!_

Kaoru and Haruhi woke up with a jerk. _What happened? Who was that?_ They were still in an embrace.The two blushed at the position they were in. They let go of each other quickly.

"I'm sorry!" Kaoru and Haruhi apologised repeatedly to each other, fumbling out of bed.

A faint hint of blush is still on their faces.

Kaoru gave Haruhi a nervous smile. "Err… Haruhi, I think I'd better go check on Hikaru. Help yourself with the food in the kitchen,"

"Oh… alright," Haruhi replied with her eyes looking at the floor.

"I'll see you in a minute!" Kaoru walked out of the room as quickly as possible.

_Our room's door is opened. Hikaru must have waked up. _Kaoru peered into the room. _He's not here. Maybe he's in the kitchen. _

**-------------------------------------------**

**In the kitchen…**

Hikaru heard light footsteps walking towards the kitchen. _This must be Haruhi. _

"Oh, you're here Hikaru! Kaoru went to check up on you. Didn't you see him?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Hikaru stared at the coffee in his mug. "No, I didn't. I woke up earlier than the both of you did."

"I see" she said in a sad tone. _He must have seen us in the guest room. I'd better choose my words wisely. Hikaru can act immaturely sometimes._

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?"

"I… I…"

"What were you doing with Kaoru in the guest room?!" Hikaru is now raising his voice.

"Hikaru, I can explain…" Haruhi was now afraid of Hikaru's flaring temper.

"Then what are you waiting for? I want explanations!" slamming his hand on the table.

Haruhi jerked a little. She is now sobbing a little.

"Hikaru! What did you do to Haruhi?" Kaoru came rushing into the kitchen when he heard someone shouting.

"I should be asking you what the both of you did last night behind my back!" Hikaru was clearly loosing his temper.

A pair of hands was suddenly placed on Haruhi's shoulders.

"Shh… you can stop crying now," Kaoru tried to comfort her.

"Hikaru, listen to me. Kyouya is back."

"What?"

"He harassed Haruhi last night. She came to our house crying badly. I had to comfort her."

Haruhi sobbed even more.

Hikaru's facial expression softens. _Good job genius, you've acted stupidly again. _

"I am so sorry Haruhi. I should have listened to your explanation before I got angry," Hikaru looked at her apologetically.

Haruhi nodded, accepting his apology.

"Now, go sit at the TV room. I'll bring your breakfast there," Kaoru said softly to Haruhi.

Haruhi walked towards the TV room obediently. Making sure that Haruhi was out of sight, Kaoru turned towards Hikaru.

"You love her, do you?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru almost spilled the coffee that he was drinking. He raised his eyebrow curiously.

"I don't know, Kaoru. Why would you say that?" he asked looking away from Kaoru.

"Hikaru, sometimes you're just so blind towards your feelings. Open your heart or you will hurt yourself. If you don't love Haruhi, you wouldn't have acted like that just now."

"I guess so…"

Kaoru smiled at his brother who was now pondering at his words.

Patting Hikaru on the shoulder. "Come, let's make breakfast for Haruhi. She must be starving."

"Hai!"

--------------------------------

**At the Hitachiin condo doorstep…**

Ootori Kyouya knock on the door without hesitating. He was fumbling with the pendant he wore with his necklace.

Haruhi heard the knock from the TV room. The room was in fact very near the main door. She stood up and walking towards the door. Kaoru had reached the door before her and opened it.

"Ah, Kaoru…"

Haruhi stopped at her tracks upon hearing the familiar voice. The voice that sent shivers down her spine. The voice that brought back many bitter memories. The voice that went missing four years ago.

But it was also the voice that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. The voice that told her many sweet things. The voice that was always there for her during stormy nights.

That voice that was etched in her mind in past and present life.

"How may I help you Kyouya-senpai?"

"I am here to see Haruhi"

"She's not here, now, please leave"

"I know she's here. Haruhi was not there went I visited her apartment. She was always close to the both of you, so she _has _to be here"

"I'm telling you again, senpai, she is not here"

"I know you're here Haruhi!" Kyouya said louder, trying to peer inside the condo but Kaoru was stopping him from doing so.

"What are you doing here senpai?! Get out or I'll hurt you! You have caused enough damage on Haruhi's life," Hikaru was now yelling at Kyouya.

Hikaru had almost punched Kyouya in the face but Kaoru stopped him.

"Go away Kyouya…," a soft voice said from behind the door.

The three men stopped whatever they doing for a brief moment. They held their breaths, waiting for someone to do something.

"Haruhi, I need to talk to you," Kyouya said, lowering his voice.

Haruhi covered her ears with her hands. "No, I don't want to talk to you. Leave, please."

"Haruhi, you _want _to talk to me," Kyouya had a serious look on his face.

_Silence…_

Haruhi took a hesitant step ahead. Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, but Haruhi turned and gave him a smile that assured him that she would be okay. He released her and helped her put on her coat.

"Let's go Haruhi," Kyouya offered his arm to Haruhi.

Surprisingly, she took it and they walked towards Kyouya's car.

The two red heads watched as the car drove away to the open road.

"If he tries to hurt Haruhi again, I swear I will kill him," Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

Kaoru could only shake his head at his twin's immaturity. _Perhaps, he needs to learn to control his temper. Hikaru can never go far with a temper like this._

_---------------------------------- _

**In Kyouya's car…**

"Where is your driver senpai?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I don't need one for today. Besides, having someone driving you around shows that you can't make your own decisions. You being led by someone when you, should be the one leading," Kyouya's eyes are still focusing on the road.

Haruhi sighed. _Same old power hungry Kyouya… _

Eyes still on the road. "Haruhi, you might be thinking that I am a person who thinks of nothing but power."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. _He has always managed to read my mind. _

"You must understand that I will never let decide the path of my life on my behalf, except for you,"

His words shocked Haruhi. It echoed at the back of her head. The occupants in the car went silent. No more words were exchanged until they reached their destination. It was the same commoner's supermarket where Haruhi found him standing alone (in ep 17).

Kyouya held Haruhi's hand gently and led her to the same fast food restaurant where they ate. They are now waiting in line for their turn to place and order.

"Why are we here senpai?" Haruhi knew that Kyouya never liked fast food.

"I believe that I still owe you a meal, Haruhi," giving her a smile that he rarely gave.

"I thought you said that you are a delicate man, what changed your taste on barbaric food like this?"

Kyouya chuckled, "Perhaps I have changed, for the better."

Haruhi pondered for awhile on his words. _Has he really changed? _

This time, Kyouya placed the order. "Come, lets get a place to sit," nudging Haruhi out from her thoughts.

The restaurant still looked the same after all these years except for the menu and workers. Children are still happily playing around their parents. Parents are still wearing the same contented smile when they know that their children are enjoying themselves.

Kyouya is still the man that Haruhi fell in love with a couple of years ago. Haruhi is still the same woman that Kyouya fell in love with a couple of years ago. Secretly, they smiled in their hearts. They understood each other well at that moment.

"Haruhi… you know what?"

_**If I told you a secret**_

_**You won't tell a soul**_

_**Will you hold it and keep it alive**_

"Hmm?" Haruhi looked up, their eyes met.

_**Cause it's burning a hole**_

_**And I can't get to sleep**_

_**And I can't live alone in this lie**_

_**So look up**_

"I realised that I fell in love with you here," his eyes were still keeping contact with hers.

_**Take it away**_

_**Don't look down the mountain**_

"Kyouya, that was a long time ago," smiling softly at him.

"Yes that was a long time ago, but I am still in love with you. Give me a chance, give us a chance," touching her hand lightly.

"Let me fall in love with you all over again…"

_**If the world isn't turning**_

_**Your heart won't return**_

_**Anyone, anything, anyhow**_

Haruhi stared towards a group of children playing hide and seek, hand still in Kyouya's.

"I don't know Kyou…"

Kyouya is now kneeling in front of her. In his other hand is a necklace with a ring on it.

"Haruhi, I meant to propose to you before I left for England. I hope it's not too late now."

"Will make me a happy man tonight? Will you marry me, Fujioka Haruhi?"

_**So take me don't leave me**_

_**Take me don't leave me**_

_**Baby, love will come through it's just**_

_**Waiting for you**_

Tears were now rolling down Haruhi's cheek. She had been trying hard to fight back her tears when Kyouya knelt in front of her.

_**Well I stand at the crossroads**_

_**Of high roads and lowroads**_

_**And I've got a feeling it's right**_

Haruhi knew that Kyouya has never left her mind after all these years. She still loves him dearly, but she is not sure whether to give him the keys to her heart again.

_**If it's real what I'm feeling**_

_**There's no make believing**_

_But, what about Kaoru? _Kaoru loved her dearlyTwo lovely men had loved her with all their heart. She doesn't know which one to return her feelings to. She knew that she will have a hard time deciding.

_**The sound of the wings**_

_**Of the light of a dove**_

"Haruhi, are you okay," Kyouya asked worriedly.

Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts. Kyouya is now looking at her with a worried expression. His hand that was is now caressing her cheek.

"Yes, I am okay."

"No matter what your answer is, I want you to have this," Kyouya fastened the necklace on her neck.

Kyouya brushed his lips lightly on Haruhi's before pulling back.

"Kyouya…"

**To be continued…**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N**: So will it be "Kyouya, yes I will marry you" or "Kyouya, I'm sorry"? I am being evil, but time is more evil than I am. I might let you decide. Fufufu… I will be heading back to uni for my new semester this Saturday. I hope I can update the next chapter asap!

The song I used in this chapter is "Love will come through" by Travis. I love that song so much!

I hated Chapter 4. I wrote it in haste. I don't think straight when I am sick. Gomen! (bows low)

_innocent school girl_: Kyouya forced himself on Haruhi. Since Haruhi hated him for leaving her, she wouldn't be too pleased to have him kissing her all over. I've turned my poor Kyouya evil…

Thank you so much for your reviews! And thank you so for reading!


	6. And she decides

**Title: Disappointments**

**Warning: **Its not beta-ed. Please point out my mistakes. Arigatou. A little OOCnes here and there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran.

**Chapter 6: And she decides…**

"Kyouya…"

Kyouya's eyes widened with anticipation. He was sure that his heart skipped a beat. The answer that Haruhi was about to give will either make him happy or break his heart. His hands are now sweaty.

"Thank you for your love Kyouya. I have to think about this," Haruhi released her hand from Kyouya's grip.

"Give me some time to think about this please,"

His head dropped. "It's ok Haruhi. I'll give you time but I want to know this, I love you,"

He planted a kiss on her forehead.

The journey back to her apartment was a quiet one. None of them were willing to start a conversation. It was a cold and quite drive.

"Wow… It's so cold in here…" Haruhi finally voiced out.

He checked the temperature reading of his car.

Kyouya gave her a confused look, "No, it isn't,"

"Then why are you acting so cold? You are not even talking to me,"

"I don't know what else to talk to you about, Haruhi,"

"Tell me why you left without telling me…"

Kyouya tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I didn't want to hurt you,"

"You did…"

Her words pierced his heart like an arrow. Kyouya closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed.

"Haruhi, I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted our relationship to last,"

Haruhi stared at him angrily, "You would have made it an initiative to at least keep in touch with me!"

"I…."

"I don't want to hear another word from you…"

The occupants went silent again.

Kyouya pulled over at the curb beside Haruhi's apartment. He was reluctant to let go of Haruhi. He wanted to hold on tightly to her and apologise to her over and over again for leaving her.

For all this while, the memories of her kept him alive. Even the most powerful man in the world needs a woman to guide him through life. A man's heart is born blind; he needs a woman to open his heart's eyes to achieve greater things in life.

Ootori Kyouya is the same as any other man. He needs Haruhi by his side.

"Thank you for the meal, Kyouya," Haruhi smiled at him before getting out of the car.

Kyouya mused again while he drove away. _If Haruhi is the right woman for me, then why did I leave her? Ootori Kyouya, it's because you're an idiot. _

**The next day…**

"So class, do you understand today's lecture? Any questions? If not, then you may be dismissed…"

Haruhi wasn't paying attention to her lectures today. Her mind was still pondering about Kyouya's proposal. Her fingers are playing with the ring he gave her the night before.

**During lunch break…**

"Hey, Haruhi…." Hikaru waved his hand in front of Haruhi's face.

"You're daydreaming again"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that…"

"Did Kyouya do anything bad on you last night?"

"No… no… Nothing. We just went out for a meal. That's all," giving Hikaru a reassuring smile.

Kaoru could sense that something was wrong. Something was bothering Haruhi. The usual glow in her eyes were not there, she wasn't paying much attention with her food. Kaoru spotted a shiny object on her neck. It was a necklace.

_Haruhi never wears any jewellery. _

After lunch Kaoru pulled Haruhi aside.

"What are you doing Kaoru?"

"Tell me honestly what happened last night,"

Haruhi's eyes dropped. "He… gave me this ring," showing Kaoru the ring on her necklace.

"And he proposed to me,"

"And did you accept his proposal?"

"I haven't yet…"

"You haven't yet? You haven't got over him yet, have you Haruhi?"

"I… I… Kaoru…"

"I thought you said you loved me!" Kaoru said with teary eyes.

"I do love you, but…"

"No more buts Haruhi! If you do care for me, then don't marry Kyouya-senpai!"

Kaoru lowered his voice, "Marry me instead, Haruhi,"

"What?" There was confusion in her voice.

Kaoru kneeled down in front of Haruhi, taking both her hands in his, "Will you do the honour of being Mrs. Hitachiin? Mrs. Kaoru Hitachiin?"

_Mrs. Kaoru Hitachiin… _That name kept ringing in her head. _Why do you have to do this to me Kaoru Hitachiin? Why do you have to complicate things by coming back into my life Kyouya Ootori? There are many more fishes in the sea, why me? _

Haruhi's head spun. The two men she loves have proposed to her. What has she to do? She has to let someone go. A heart is bound to be broken.

Kaoru squeezed Haruhi's hand a little.

"I won't force you if you do not want to marry me, I'll understand," he said before letting go of her hand.

There was sadness in his eyes. He knew that there is only a slight chance that Haruhi would accept him. She still loves Kyouya. Kyouya is everything that he is not.

"Kaoru, you have been such a great friend to me. I've really enjoyed the times I had with you and Hikaru. You guys are always there to help me go through my darkest hour," Haruhi said, touching his face.

Kaoru took a deep breath. He was prepared for the worse.

_She is going to say no. She is going to say no… I don't mind. I will still stay by her side and help her out with her wedding preparations with Kyouya. I will design the most beautiful wedding dress the world has ever seen. _

"So my answer is no…"

_No. I knew it. She'd say no. _Before he could go on with his thoughts, Haruhi said something unexpected.

"Not now, I mean… Maybe when some other time, when I am ready," she said with a smile.

Kaoru's eyes widened.

She continued, "As for now, perhaps we could get to know each other better by…"

Kaoru hugged her tightly before she could continue, "Oh Haruhi! Thank you for accepting me! I promise I will love you with all my heart."

"So, when are you free for a date?" He gave her the sweetest smile he could offer her, arms still around her.

Haruhi chuckled.

"Hmm… I don't know Hitachiin. What makes you think that I would date you?" she said playfully.

"Awww… Haruhi! You're being mean," Kaoru inched his face closer to Haruhi's.

"We have to tell Kyouya about us," Haruhi told him softly.

"Yes, we will do that. But right now, why don't we concentrate on this now…" And he kissed her.

"My future Mrs. Hitachiin Haruhi…" He whispered in her ear, earning him a smile from her.

Haruhi ruffled is hair affectionately, "Silly man…"

_And now we have Kyouya to deal with. Kaoru and I can go through this together. _

* * *

**To be continued…**

**A/N**: Uaaahhhhh!! I'm sorry for the late update (hides my face). Yay! Kaoru wins! There will be a surprise in the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews and thanks for reading! Hugz!


	7. An alternative answer

**Title: Disappointments**

**Warning: **Its not beta-ed. OOCnes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran.

**A/N:** I dedicate this chapter to the Kyouya fans! Err… Surprise!? A 'what if' Haruhi chose Kyouya chapter...

**Chapter 7: An alternative answer**

"Kyouya…"

Haruhi wrapped her arms around Kyouya's neck. And she cried. She didn't know why she was crying. She wasn't sad. She was happy.

Kyouya felt her nod against his shoulder and from that he knew that he was given a second chance to prove his love to Haruhi; a chance to repair his mistakes.

They stayed like that for what it seems like an eternity. Kyouya slid his arms around Haruhi's waist in return. The sea of people slowly drowned away from their world.

All they could see is each other. Noises from the people around them are replaced by the sound of their heartbeats.

"I love you Haruhi," he whispered.

Haruhi cried even more, "I love you too…"

She tightened her grip around him. She was holding him close like a precious gift.

"Don't you ever leave me again Kyouya,"

Kyouya took a deep breath.

"I won't,"

They both finished their meal quietly but contentedly. Smiles were exchanged once in a while. Kyouya's hand would sometimes wander across the table to meet Haruhi's. They silently knew that this was love.

No one could come between them. But…

_Kaoru and Hikaru… How do I break the news to them? _Haruhi wondered with a rather troubled expression.

Kyouya gave her a concerning look, "Are you okay, Haruhi?"

"Uh… Yes, I'm alright," she offered him a smile.

"Come, I'll send you home," he said holding out his hand to her.

Haruhi gladly took it. Haruhi went to bed that night feeling extremely happy for once. The man she loved has returned to her.

**In the university… **

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Wait up!" Haruhi ran after the twins.

The twins turned around, showing an expression that she could not fathom.

_This is bad… _Haruhi thought.

Hikaru was the first to speak, "We've heard the news. Congratulations…"

His tone was sad and confused. Kaoru refused to say anything else instead; he gave her an unpleasant look.

"Err… T-thank you," Haruhi didn't know how else to reply.

The three of them were caught in an awkward situation. No words were exchanged between them like they always do. They were just staring blankly into space.

"You shouldn't have accepted him…" Kaoru muttered under his breath.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Kaoru was now yelling at her, "I said you shouldn't have accepted Kyouya!"

Kaoru ran as fast as he could, away from Hikaru and Haruhi. He had lost to Kyouya. He was only second best to Kyouya. He cried as he ran aimlessly.

_Stop it Hitachiin Kaoru! There's no use crying for a woman who is not worth your love. Her heart has always been with another man. Not you. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What are you waiting for Hauruhi? Go after him!" Hikaru gave Haruhi a nudge.

Haruhi stood there for a few minutes before she finally went looking for Kaoru. Haruhi found him sitting on the garden bench sobbing.

"Kaoru…" Haruhi touch his shoulder lightly.

Kaoru looked up. His eyes were visibly red and swollen. The mischievous glitter in his eyes was gone. He had cried his heart out for Haruhi. The tears he shed were not enough for the love he had for her.

Haruhi gave him a soft smile and sat beside him.

"Haruhi, why?"

She sighed, "Kaoru, sometimes love is confusing,"

Kaoru have Haruhi a tight hug. She didn't move. Haruhi knew that this would be the last time that Kaoru could hold her close again.

"Please… I beg you Haruhi. Stay with me,"

"I—I can't. I love Kyouya," she said as she inhaled Kaoru's scent.

Kaoru pulled her closer to him.

"I know that the both of you love me very much. It was a tough decision to make. I knew someone is bound to get disappointed,"

"And you chose to leave me disappointed…"

Haruhi shed a silent tear in her heart, "Kaoru, I am sorry,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! What have I done? I don't know whether I should continue another story from her. I am confused myself. Well, I hope that you are happy with this chapter. I know it's rather short. With my assignments pilling up, I had very little time to write. I'm sorryyyyyy!

Thank you once again to my lovely readers and reviewers!


	8. Broken hearts

**Title: Disappointments**

**Warning: **Its not beta-ed. OOCnes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran.

**A/N:** So here is how the story should continue. I am sorry for the confusion that I've caused in Chapter 7! Gomen!

**Chapter 8: Broken hearts**

"Ootori Kyouya speaking,"

"It's me…"

"Ah, Haruhi. How may I help you?"

"We need to talk. Are you free this Sunday?"

_--Silence--_

"Yes I am,"

"Good, then we'll meet up at the usual fast food restaurant at 1pm, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you then…"

**Saturday… **

_Fujioka Haruhi! Stop being nervous! It's just Kyouya. He will not eat you for lunch. Hold yourself together! I can do this! I know I can! _

Haruhi was pacing around her room, trying to calm herself down.

"Haruhi, calm down. It's Kyouya that you are going to meet. Not the devil," Kaoru placed his hands on Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi let out a little laugh, "I'd rather meet the devil,"

Kaoru pinched Haruhi's nose playfully, "Don't say that. Let me come with you, please…"

Should she allow Kaoru to come along? Haruhi wouldn't dare imagine how Kyouya would react when he sees them walking towards him, hand in hand. Perhaps he would stay calm and shoot them an icy glare. Or perhaps he would throw his anger at them.

_What is the worst that could happen? _

"Alright… You can come,"

He beamed with delight, "Really?!"

"Yes, but please behave Kaoru,"

"Hai, Lady Haruhi!" Kaoru mockingly saluted her.

--------------------

Kyouya is tapping his fingers nervously on the table. This is not the usual him. The usual Kyouya would be sitting calmly on his chair with his legs elegantly crossed. The usual Kyouya would spend his time planning on how to manipulate Haruhi.

But today is different. His intuition tells him that today's the day that Haruhi would tell him her answer. For a second, Kyouya thought that he was going to die when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head.

Kyouya lips curled into a grin when he saw Haruhi emerging from the crowd. She looks happy. Her skin radiated more than ever and she was wearing a beautiful smile on her face. Her brown hair bounced lightly as she walked. Kyouya waved at her and she waved back.

That grin of Kyouya's face was short lived when he saw a slight hint of red hair. He swear that he had stopped breathing for a few seconds the moment he saw Kaoru emerged, holding Haruhi's hand. _This can't be true. Kaoru and Haruhi together? _

"Kyouya…" Kyouya looked up at Haruhi.

His eyes were filled with tears. Haruhi's heart ached to see him like this.

"Please, have a seat," he managed to choke out.

_I have lost… The great Ootori Kyouya has everything in the world but love, Haruhi's love. _

Haruhi started talking first, "Kaoru and I are…"

She couldn't continue her sentence. It was hard to break the news to the former Shadow King.

Kyouya's voice was distressed, "Haruhi, I know I have lost. Good luck to you and Kaoru,"

He dropped his head after finishing his sentence.

Kaoru looked worried. He didn't mean to hurt Kyouya like this.

"Kyouya, we're sorry," Kaoru said.

Kyouya's anger was starting to boil. He hated that Hitachiin twin. He wanted the both of them to disappear from his sight that instant. Kyouya couldn't stand the sight of Haruhi in someone else's arms.

He smacked his fist down on to the table.

"That's enough Hitachiin! I don't need your pity. Now leave! The both of you!"

They left without saying another word. Kaoru and Haruhi didn't want to make Kyouya angrier than he already is.

--------------------

Beep… Beep…

Haruhi's cell phone rang. It was already one in the morning. Haruhi blindly searched for her handphone.

She lazily greeted the caller, "Hello…."

Someone is chuckling at the other end of the line. Haruhi recognised that voice in an instant.

"Kyouya! What's wrong?"

"Oh my dear Haruhi, I think I'm drunk… Hahahaha" his speech was slurred.

"Hahaha…. It's so funny that I've lost to a Hitachiin!"

Haruhi's eyes shot open that instant. She sat up on her bed.

"Where are you now? Are you alright?"

"I…I… I'm at home…"

Haruhi heard glass smashing and the line went dead.

_Oh my goodness! Kyouya! Why are you tormenting yourself Kyouya? Alcohol will not make you forget things. Why? Why are you doing this? _

Bang… Bang…

"Kyouya! Open the door!"

Kyouya is already asleep on his working desk, with an empty wine bottle in his hand. His head feels like it's being pierced by a hundred daggers. He tried taking another sip of wine, not knowing that his bottle is already empty.

The vicious knocks from downstairs is making is head hurt even more. The owner of the voice sounds familiar. _Haruhi. _

"Arggh… Who's that?" Kyouya groaned.

He ran clumsily down the stairs to let Haruhi in.

"Haruhi, why…why are you here?" he squinted hard to get a better vision of Haruhi.

The petite woman in front of him had tears in her eyes. Haruhi's heart ached to see him in this condition. Nobody should suffer because of her.

Kyouya reached out to wipe the tears off her face.

"Please… stop crying. I don't want to see you cry," Kyouya enveloped Haruhi in his arms.

"I don't want to see you like this either! Why are you hurting yourself?" Haruhi punched his chest with all her might.

"Why? Kyouya? Why?"

"I… Because I love you too much. I can't bear seeing you with Kaoru."

"You needn't drown your sorrows by drinking!"

Drops of water landed on Haruhi's face. She blinked her eyes. It wasn't hers. It was Kyouya's. Haruhi looked up to meet his dark eyes.

Haruhi could finally see through his emotionless eyes. Those dark eyes that hid all his feelings were now open to Haruhi.

"It pains my heart Haruhi… It hurts so much…" Kyouya rest his chin on Haruhi's head.

"I know it does. You've hurt me so badly when you left,"

"I—I'm sor…" Kyouya started vomiting.

Haruhi panicked, "Kyouya!"

_To be continued… _

-------------------------------------

**A/N: **I am so sorry my dear readers! My surprise backfired! Chapter 7 totally not part of the plotline. Oh dear, how do I explain myself? Ignore Chapter 7 if you're not a Kyouya fan. Sigh…

I will be ending Disppointments soon. Maybe another 1 or 2 more chapters and I'm done! Yay!

And last but not least, thank you so much for reading and your reviews! Yes, it does inspire me to write. So keep them coming it!


	9. The Letter

**Title: Disappointments**

**Warning: **Its not beta-ed. OOCnes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran.

**Chapter 9: The Letter**

Kyouya collapsed into Haruhi's arms. His face was as pale as a ghost, arms hanging limp by his sides. He was muttering something about pills. White foam started to pool on his lips.

_Pills? Alcohol? He must have taken sleeping pills with alcohol. _Taking that was like getting a one way ticket to hell.

"Kyouya! Don't leave me now!" Haruhi shook him violently.

The only thing Haruhi managed to do was to call the ambulance. She was too shocked to do anything else. She hugged Kyouya's cold figure closer to her.

"Cold… I feel so co…ld…" Kyouya managed to say through his chattering teeth.

Haruhi cradled him in her arms, "Hush now, you'll be okay,"

Kyouya smiled weakly, "I wonder how it is like to die in the arms of someone you love…"

And with that, Kyouya fainted.

"Kyouya! Stay strong for me please… Where's the damn ambulance?!" Haruhi yelled like a madman.

Nobody was there to help her. Nobody was there to share her pain and frustration. Nobody was there to comfort her.

Who would? Everybody would be glad to see the fall of the most fearful and powerful man in Japan. Ootori Kyouya was never a crowd favourite. His death will bring peace to everyone. Or will it not?

The smell of a hospital's sterile environment filled Kyouya's nostrils. Sun rays were piercing his eyes as he slowly opens them. There were six figures standing around his bed.

------------------------------------------------------

"He's awake!"

He couldn't clearly see who it was as he is not wearing his glasses. The constant ringing in his ears was bothering him.

"Wh… where am I?"

"Kyou-chan! You're in the hospital! Look, I brought you cake!" the short senior said excitedly.

Kyouya smiled at the back of his head, "That is very kind of you Hunny-senpai,"

"You've got us worried sick about you," a familiar voice said from beside him.

"Haruhi?"

_Smack…_

A slap went across Kyouya's face. He looked at Haruhi with disbelieve. Everyone there was shocked by Haruhi's actions as well.

"I hope that wakes you up senpai,"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think you can gain by taking your own life, huh?" Haruhi asked angrily.

Kyouya dropped his head. Tears were starting to form in Kyouya's eyes. _You are wrong Haruhi. I did gain a lot from that. I had you worrying, didn't I? _

Kyouya slowly lift his gaze to Haruhi, "I… I couldn't stand loosing you Haruhi… Are you satisfied now?"

"Sen…"

Haruhi saw the tears. She wanted so badly to kiss it away and tell him that everything would be alright. That one day, he would find someone better than her. But…

"Now, please leave. Everyone of you…"

"Very well Kyouya. Come, let's let Kyouya have his rest," Tamaki said while pushing everyone out.

Haruhi gave Kyouya one last look before leaving the room. Their hearts pained to see each other like that, but what can they do? What can they do when the both of them are so stubborn to reconcile?

----------------------------------------------------

"You know what, Haruhi? You should stay by Kyouya-senpai's side for a couple of days," Kaoru said on their way out of the hospital.

"What?" Haruhi looked at Kaoru curiously.

"He needs you now more than I do, silly," Ruffling Haruhi's hair affectionately.

"Alright… just this once…"

The next morning, Haruhi found a letter addressed to her at her doorstep. It has the letter, K on it…

------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **It might be from Kyouya and it might also be from Kaoru. Haha… No matter who the letter is from, I will try my best to satisfy both Kyouya and Kaoru fans, meaning, I will write up another alternate Chapter again.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	10. What goes around, comes around

**Title: Disappointments**

**Warning: **Its not beta-ed. I wish I had a beta! Please point out my mistakes. And again, OOCnes are littered here and there.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran.

**A/N: **I am really sorry for the long wait! I had been lazy ever since I've finished my exams a couple of days ago. I'm a lazy cat… Haha. Well, enjoy the final chapter of Disppointments!

**Chapter 11: What goes round, comes around**

_Haruhi, _

_I'm sorry Haruhi. I have to leave to give us some time to think about this relationship between us. Please don't try to find me. I'm confused of these events happening around us. Kyouya-senpai needs you more than I do now. Help him, stay by his side. Don't cry Haruhi… When in love, there is always someone who gives and someone who takes. In this case, I'm the giver. I wished none of this would have happened, but is has. So, it's appropriate for me to step back. Do take good care of Hikaru for me. He can be rather childish sometimes. _

_As for me, I will be traveling around the world, to meet new people, learn new thing that the world has to offer to me and perhaps find someone new. Don't wait for me… _

_I love you and I always will,_

_Kaoru_

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo……. Kaoru…."

A single bead of tear dropped on the letter. _Just one drop and everything would be better… _Haruhi knew that she is a strong person. She shouldn't cry. She should pull herself together. There are still people here who need her, Kyouya and Hikaru. The knife of despair sliced through Haruhi's heart everytime she read Kaoru's letter.

_Why? Why does everyone that I love have to leave me?_

Haruhi felt like killing herself that very minute. Kaoru was the one who had brought light to her life after Kyouya left and now he has blown off that light.

-------------------------------------

_At the airport…_

"Do you really have to leave Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as he gave Kaoru a hug.

"Yes, I guess…" he said as he returned the hug.

He turned his gaze to the floor, not wanting to have any eye contact with the other former Host Club members.

"Remember to send postcards to Takashi and I!" Hunny said cheerfully while Mori ruffled his hair.

"Hai Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai,"

Tamaki being Tamaki gave Kaoru a long lecture the ways to attract the French ladies. None of his other senpais could stop Tamaki from talking so much. He just went on and on until it was time to board the plane. Kyouya was not there to stop him on that day.

_Kyouya… _

--------------------------------

2 years later…

"Haruhi, stop fidgeting! You're making me nervous as well,'

"I can't Hikaru. I just can't! Maybe I should do this next year…" she said, turning away.

"But it's our big day! You should be excited! You wouldn't want to disappoint Ranka-san and the Host Club, ne?"

Hikaru took Haruhi's hands in his and squeezed it lightly to reassure her that there is nothing to be afraid of. Haruhi could only return him a nervous smile.

Haruhi lowered her head and said softly, "I wish Kaoru was here,"

A glint of jealousy appeared in Hikaru's eyes upon hearing that. _After all these years, why can't you share your happiness with me?_

"Alright missy, lets go," Hikaru said pulling her through two large doors.

The both of them got seated on the second row of the huge hall. Everyone else seated around those two were sharing the same joy, the joy of graduating. This was the joy that every parent would want to see their children receiving their scrolls.

Ranka was so happy that he was taking pictures of Haruhi every single minute like every proud parent would do. The hall was filled with proud graduating students as well as equally proud parents.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen..." the MC's voice boomed through the PA system.

The crowd went silent.

"We are honored to have you here to witness the 65th Tokyo University Graduation Ceremony. We shall begin this ceremony with the Chancellor's speech…"

The Chancellor gave a lengthily speech and the scroll giving ceremony began soon after that. One by one, names were being called. Haruhi's heart beat faster upon hearing each name, knowing that it would be a name closer to hers after that.

"Hitachiin Hikaru…" The crowd roared upon hearing Hikaru's name. The Hitachiin brothers were after all the most eligible bachelors in the university. Haruhi couldn't resist the urge to cry when she saw Hikaru receiving his scroll. Even with his playful nature, he had still managed to graduate with a First Class Honors.

"Chiaki Ren… Hitoshi Karin…" Haruhi's hands trembled nervously.

_Fujioka Haruhi! Stop being nervous already! It's only your graduation ceremony. You should be proud of yourself… Yes, there's nothing to be afraid of. I can do it! But the Chancellor looks so fierce… _

"Fujioka Haruhi…" _That's me! Take a deep breath…_

Haruhi walked up the stage with all the courage and pride she could muster. She shook hands and the Chancellor congratulated her. Ranka and the former Host Club members cheered loudly for her as she waved towards them.

As she was turning to walk down the stage, a familiar red-haired person sitting two rows behind Ranka caught her attention. He has huge cat-like eyes that were gleaming with happiness, but his facial expression wasn't. They looked sad… and he wasn't Hikaru.

Suddenly, Haruhi's world went quite. She couldn't hear the roaring crowd. All she could hear was her heartbeat, beating slower than usual, threatening to cut off any oxygen supply from going to her head if she were to think anymore. Her eyes were only focused on the only person she loved – Kaoru.

"K—K- Kaoru?" She stuttered his name upon approaching him.

"Hello Haruhi,"

She wanted so badly to slap him hard in the face for breaking his promises but instead…

Without warning, Haruhi hugged Kaoru tightly around his waist. His eyes were wide with shock, mouth agape.

"I've missed you…" she whispered into his chest.

Kaoru was at a lost of words. He was expecting Haruhi to slap and yell at him. He deserved to be yelled at, he does not deserve this. After all, he was the one who had broken Haruhi's heart two years ago.

"I… I love you Haruhi. Please forgive me?" he managed to utter.

Haruhi looked up at him with her brown eyes. There was a hint of pain in it.

"No…"

Kaoru could only sigh at her reply. Haruhi would never forgive someone who had walked out from her life, someone who had only left her a letter at her doorstep as a sad excuse of a convenient breakup.

"You should say that you've missed me too… idiot," she offered him a warm smile.

Kaoru took a long look at the love of his life before swooping her down for a kiss. _Ah… Haruhi. My Haruhi… still sweater than any maple syrup I've ever eaten. Sigh… How long has it been? _

_How long has it been that I last held Kaoru in my arms? _Haruhi sigh happily.

"So whatever happened to Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked with his lips only a few centimeters away from Haruhi's.

"Well, all I can say is that he left for London – again a month after he had fully recovered. He did try to propose to me again but I had rejected him. I've decided to wait for you and…"

Before Haruhi could continue, Kaoru's lips had claimed hers again for a kiss sweater than the first. His emotions were all poured into that kiss. Haruhi is his at last…

"So, are you ready to be my Mrs. Hitachiin now?" Kaoru whispered into Haruhi's ears, sending shivers down her spine.

"Aww… that was so sweet! Accept him, Haruhi!" Ranka interrupted with his girly squeal.

The both of them were so immersed in the moment to notice that Ranka, Hikaru and the Host Club gang were watching them.

Haruhi's face turned beet red and she turned her head to meet Kaoru's eyes, pleading him to get her out of this situation. Kaoru could only laugh and invited everyone for a celebration at a nearby restaurant.

They walked hand in hand all along the way to the restaurant with Ranka and the gang leading the way. As they entered the restaurant, Haruhi pulled Kaoru's head down to her mouth level before whispering something in his ear that made him smile.

_Yes, I would very much like to be your Mrs. Hitachiin… _

There are disappointments when love involves four people. Four people of very different personalities. They do not change themselves to be accepted by the person they love because what is the purpose of being someone that is not you? Instead they complement each other with the flaws they have. Disappointments are the way of love…

Owari!

------------------------------------------------

A/N: To those who had reviewed: Moon n Sun, Natsuya, ArT-tHoU-StRaNgE, Matsunitaichou, Byte My Microchip, Priestess Kohana, ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybe…, Von, DemonicAngelus, Serlene, Dragon of Blood, innocent school girl, animeloner, Karman, Shinobi Seisakusho, Moon n Sun, midnite-silver, Diana, DSchan, MollyHikaruLovee, bullterrierlove, Hitachiintwinslove, greysky-chan, Kirah Ocean, Star Garden, inuwolf04, spaced-out-lemon-in-love…. I love you all for being so patient with me! Thank you so much for you support! Hugz!

I will make it an effort to reply to all of your comments in my future stories. I promise! Well, this is finally the end of Disppointments and I've had fun writing it. If this chapter is too short, I'm really sorry. I am still new at writing fictions and I'm sorry if my inconsistent writing style gets on you nerves. Blame my brain! I'd like to start on a new story soon, any ideas?

Once again, thank you!


	11. Epilogue

**Title: Disappointments**

**Warnings **Its not beta-ed. Do point out my mistakes please. OOCnes are littered here and there.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran.

**A/N: **There is a tiny bit of change in my writing style. Blame it on my malfunctioning brain…

**Epilogue**

"So why did you come back?" Haruhi asked on the day before their marriage.

Kaoru just smiled in reply, pretending that it was the silliest question that he has ever heard. It was almost as silly as to the reason he left.

He was constantly reminded of her on his journey around the world. Her daydreaming face, her expressive brown eyes, her blunt remarks and well, it all sums up to the special Haruhi he knows.

He told himself aloud everyday that he would forget about Haruhi.

"That's just like Haruhi," yet he finds himself saying that unconsciously everytime.

Even in his near death experience, or so he thought, when the plane he boarded fell into an air pocket he assumed that he was going to die. The silly man took out a pen and a piece of paper and started writing a letter to Haruhi and put it into a plastic bag, hoping that it would reach Haruhi in the event that he dies.

_I have to write to Hikaru, okaasan, otousan, the host club… and my will! I haven't written my will yet! What do I do?! What do I do?! I'm gonna die! _He continued scribbling as much as he can and started to pray soon after. The woman beside looked at him curiously.

"Young man, we are not going to die," she chuckled at him softly.

Kaoru stopped praying and looked up at her with his wide eyes, "Oh?"

The plane stopped shaking.

"We… are not dying?" he asked.

"Of course not! Our plane went into an air pocket. There's nothing to be afraid of," she offered him a smile.

Kaoru turned beet red by his earlier actions. He had indeed looked like a madman.

"So, you're going to India for a holiday?" the woman added.

Kaoru played with his fingers, "Yea… sort of. I'm giving my friends and family some breathing place with my absence,"

"They seem very precious to you,"

"Th --They are…"

"Well, judging by the lengthy letters, you must have been away from home for a long time,"

"That is true…"

"Then why are you still traveling?"

Kaoru left that question unanswered.

"You are in India for?"

"Oh, my daughter is studying pharmacy there. She's graduating this year, so I'm going there for her graduation ceremony,"

_Graduation… Haruhi… Hikaru… They should be graduating sometime soon. _

"You must be very proud of her,"

"Ah… yes I am…" the woman answered while looking out the window fondly.

When they got off the plane, the woman gave Kaoru a final advice before they parted their separate ways.

"Go home and make your loved one happy…"

Kaoru smiled at the thought. If it wasn't for that woman he met in the plane, he would probably still be avoiding Japan for another 2 years.

"Kaoru?"

Haruhi's voice snapped him out from his thoughts. She looked at him worriedly.

"It's a secret…" he replied Haruhi with a smile.

"Hmph…"

"Well, according to traditions, the bride and the groom should not meet on the day before their marriage,"

"Aww… another hour please?" Haruhi tried putting on her best puppy eyes.

"Hmm… ok. Wanna hear how I fought a 10 foot long crocodile in the Amazon jungle?"

Haruhi laughed, "Yeah sure…"

"You know that I was making that up and yet you still want to listen to my fake story?"

"Yes… as long as you keep on talking. I want to listen to the voice that I've been longing to hear all this while," she said while wrapping her arms around his waist.

Kaoru continued talking about his adventures and misadventures during his travels while Haruhi listened to him attentively. It stretched on for more than the planned one hour as none of the two were willing to part.

* * *

Ranka barged into the Hitachiin mansion early next morning when Haruhi had not came back home last night. He saw the sweetest scene revealed to his eyes, the both of them sleeping hand in hand on the sofa.

The wedding went on smoothly accept for Tamaki's wailing when Kaoru and Haruhi exchanged their vows. It was a simple garden wedding which was attended by a few close friends and family members.

They sealed their wedding vows with a loving kiss while their guests cheered and watched with awe. Ranka and Tamaki had a common understanding on that day. They were both sending off their precious daughter and crying as much as the other.

Hikaru struggled to keep a smile on his face even though his heart is weeping on the inside. He had learned to slowly let go of Haruhi because he knew that her heart is only occupied by Kaoru. All he had to offer her throughout Kaoru's absence was encouragement and support… as a friend… never as a lover.

An unrequited love was all she had left him with…

Fin.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Okie dokies, this is REALLY the end. Yep, I meant leave the Hikaru part hanging like that. Thank you everyone for your comments! I love comments, bombard me with them! See you next time… 


End file.
